


Two Halves Make A Whole

by GalacticTurtleOrange124



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Other, Sibling Bonding, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10041407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTurtleOrange124/pseuds/GalacticTurtleOrange124
Summary: This story takes placed after the events of the episode "Twintuition." Contains Spoilers. No Pairings. Just feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> o Hello, All! This is a small one-shot based on the after effects of "Twintuition" (S4.E10). One of the greated character developing episodes that has ever aired! So if you haven't watched the episode, this Fic contains spoilers! Not sure If I can pull the twins off, I never imagined writing a HTTYD fic. But I'm going to try!  
> o There really needs to be more "Twin-Centered" fanfics out there! Season Four has been amazing! Ruffnut has been amazing in Season Four. There was so much character development since the first season.
> 
> XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****_“The special relationship between twins is that, if there's anyone else in the world that's going to get or be the confidant that you need, it's an identical twin.” - Sam Underwood_  
  


Easy. Almost. That’s it. Light Blue eyes stared intently at the house of cards that she was steadily working on. She was so close. But, there wasn't really a point in occupying herself in a game of stack of the cards. She had no idea when they had stolen Fishlegs’s Dragon Identification Cards anyway. Ruffnut had a lot of things on her mind.  
  
Tuffnut was no help. He hadn't spoken a word since they decided to hit the bed after arriving back to the edge. Her hair was still in the process of drying after she had taken a plunge in the ocean water as it threatened to drown her. It took forever to dry nowadays. However, She was pretty tired and could probably sleep of she wanted to. But she hated to sleep with her hair wet, it was too clingy.   
  
Tuffnut's silence was starting to get annoying. He was rarely quiet and she didn't like it. He must still be hung up on Macy. She was a good mace. But like she had said previously, there were other maces out in the world. There was probably some way to make a new one. A better one. She would give him time to grieve, but the silence was annoying.  
  
She placed a card carefully onto the other. It was a mistake. The house of Cards tumbled and she groaned. "Sweet Thor." She grumbled discouraged.  
  
She turned her head towards the lump on his bed. His back was facing her, but she could tell by his breathing that he wasn't asleep. Chicken was perching on the foot of his bed, her eyes were closed. It was late. She didn't want to sleep but if she did something fun, Hiccup would have her head. The dragon riders were tired, their dragons were tired. Ruff had no choice but to go to bed as she didn’t feel like dealing with an argument at this hour. She bunched her hair over one side of her shoulder and lay down. She sighed heavily while unable to get completely comfortable.  
  
"You don't like sleeping with your hair wet." Tuff's voice piped up from her left.  
  
"I'm bored. There's nothing fun to do." Ruff replied back in frustration.   
  
Silence followed. She expected some stupid remark….

That's it!  
  
Ruffnut swung herself over the side of her bed and leaned in closer to glare a better glare at him. "Macy wouldn't want you to be sad about her passing, bro." She'd ask with a tight frown.   
  
Tuffnut rolled over on his back causing chicken to squawk softly and ruffle her feathers. Ruffnut matched her brother's eyes as they stared back up at hers. "Sorry I left you."   
  
As soon as the words came out, Ruff's eyes widened. Her brother never apologized to her for anything. What in Thor's name is going on?   
  
"It was pretty stupid, Tuff, but at least you reunited Macy. You two were so cool kicking dragon hunter's butt." Ruffnut grinned as she thought about when her brother reappeared alongside Macy as they pummeled the hunters. It was such a relief that he hadn't been captured as well or else it would have ended differently for the dragon riders.   
  
But Tuff didn't react to her like she had expected him to.   
  
"I shouldn't have left you for Macy. Sorry." He repeated the 'S' word again in a dull tone.  
  
Ruffnut stared intently at her brother while the blood in her head began causing it to throb. She took a moment to completely roll off of the bed. She landed feet first and once she had her bearings collected, she towered over her brother. "Who are you and what have you done with Tuffnut?" She questioned. This wasn't her twin. He didn't apologize for his actions, especially to her. Ever.   
  
Tuffnut laid still, watching intently from down below. All of the motion caused chicken to waddle onto his chest and perched comfortably. He gently rubbed her feathers while watching his sister.   
  
"He… Viggo…..was going to drown you." He replied lowly with an uncharacteristically soft expression. If only he had stayed with her. But his love for Macy was so powerful. But Ruffnut.... He discovered that he actually could live without Macy. “And I left you.” He replied bitterly, clearly he had been thinking about this for a while.

Ruffnut crossed her arms over her chest. “First off, He didn’t. Secondly, you didn’t. You and Macy kicked butt. You came back, all is well, my dear brother.”

Tuffnut’s frown deepened and he was suddenly sitting up on the side of the bed facing her. Chicken flung from his chest, flapping her wings in frustration as she glided off the bed. “Did he hurt you when he got you? What’d he say?”

Ruffnut’s glare matched her brother’s however it softened slightly at his sudden outburst. He appeared to be openly concerned about her and it was odd. She knew the worry over her well-being was always there and always would be. Same with her for him. They were twins. But they were rarely open about it. Ruffnut remembered how crushed his expression was when she had told him to run.

“ _Please! You can’t save me if you’re tied up with me!”_

Her words still echoed in her head as she saw the defeated look in his eyes. She had gotten through to him. She was all tied up at that point, it was only logical that he ran. However, He saved himself. She wouldn’t say a word about it, but having him save himself was all she had wanted in that moment. It had been bad enough that her life was being threatened by drowning and she didn’t want to drag Tuff down with her. Granted, she didn’t want to die. Drowning was a terrible way to go. But Tuff would have been safe.

But when he had disappeared and the water had rushed over her boots, fear had engulfed her. It was silly to think about it now, but in that moment, Ruffnut genuinely thought she was going to die.

“Ruff?” Tuffnut’s voice cut through her thoughts and held eye contact with him again.

“What’d he do?” Tuffnut’s tone had considerably darkened. His eyes had narrowed and his eyes became vibrant. He was suspecting the worst and Ruffnut quickly shook her head.

“He didn’t touch me, Tuff. All he did was talk about Hiccup. Ooh. You know how everything is about Hiccup.” She rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. Ryker has big, beefy man hands that had man handled her. But true to her name, Ruffnut was used to it. She didn’t dare say anything about Viggo thrusting a sword to her throat. Viggo didn’t scare her anymore. She was ready to fight him, then and there and he knew it.

Luckily, he hated Hiccup so much that he wanted to send him a message with her death. Good Ol’ Hiccup.

Ruffnut straightened up and gave a shrug. She was fine. The only thing she was having to physically deal with is her annoying drying hair. Otherwise, surprisingly she came out unscathed.

Tuffnut studied her for a moment before his expression evened out. He was considering her words. Ruffnut would tell him if something wasn’t right, if she was hurt in some way. He would know. “Twintuition.” A ghost of a grin appeared across his lips.

Ruffnut matched it.

_Twintuition._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this story on Fanfiction.Net --> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12378796/1/Two-Halves-Make-a-Whole


End file.
